Demigods: New Generation - Jessie 7
Jessie lay in Brody's arms on the couch in The Big House. She gazed at the fire in front of her. She snuggled closer to Brody. Brody was the son of Ares, but he was sweet. To her, anyways. She remembered when they'd met: Brody had been sailing battleships on the Sound and then throwing rocks and flaming bottles of Greek fire at them for nautical strategy when she'd come swimming under them. One rock hit her on the head while she was doing laps of butterfly. "Ouch!" She burst from the water. She stared at Brody, the water up to his knees. "Watch it, Mr. Anger-Managment!" Brody looked dumbstruck. He stared at her. She felt a little exposed in her black top and white swim shorts. Her pale, freckled skin glistened with water. She crossed her muscular arms across her bare chest. She'd always been self-conscious of her body. She never liked changing in front of everyone at the Y. She'd always been skiddish to get undressed at the mall, in the change rooms. And she's worn baddy sweaters and long pants whenever she could. But she'd grown out of it. A little. She scowled at him, trying not to be dumbstruck, too. He was cute with his closely cut, black fo-halk and his tanned skin. His deep blue eyes were compelling. He strode over to her, sloshing the water. "Um... sorry." He was five feet away. Two feet. Inches. "Well..." She found herself lost for words. He at her with huge puppy-dog eyes. "Would you... maybe wanna go out, sometime?" He bit hit bottom lip. "What?" She dropped her arms. She'd know him for what, two minutes? But she had to keep her composure. "Sorry but I don't date little boys who play with boats." She motioned to the sunken and still flaming battle ships. Brody straightened up, trying to seem manly. "Excuse me? Well maybe I shouldn't date brainiac daughters of Athena. Oh wait, that isn't you." She opened her jaw, wide in an ''-O''. She got right up in his face. Literally. "Oh no you didn't, hot head!" "Oh yes I did! And don't even go there, owl-for-brains!" "Been there, done that, bought the t-shirt!" Suddenly, he kissed her. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. She then punched him in the face. He fell back into the water, and spat seaweed from his mouth. He looked up and actually... smiled. After that, he'd asked her out. She denied him once or twice but after several sessions of begging, she caved. They'd trained together, swam together, hiked, did arts and crafts, etc., etc. and went on at least one date a week. She was awakened by Brody tickling her. She squealed and giggled and Brody just laughed. "Quit it!" She yelped. "Never!" He held her tighter. "You shall never escape!" "Oh yeah?" "Never. I'm going to keep you forever, woman." He smiles and let her go, which Jessie found a little ironic. She got up from the sofa. Brody hugged her tightly. He smelled like cinnamon and sports-ware, a scent that Jessie had grown up with. Well, the sport-ware, that is. Brody pecked her quickly on her lips and twined his fingers in with hers. Outside, there were the few stray campers who either ate quickly, were late or escaped to set up a prank (Hermes kids, most definitely). "I'd better go get to breakfast." Brody whispered and trudged off towards the dining hall. Jessie walked to her cabin and started tossing things into her backpack. First her maps, then her notebook. She took her iPod from her pocket and played the Sweeney Todd (2007) ''soundtrack. She bobbed her head to Mrs. Lovett's quirky tone. Jessie grabbed her extra daggers from under her bed and put them into her duffel bag, gingerly. A knock sounded on the door. She whirled around and saw Josh and Daniel walking towards her. Josh laid his hand on the bedpost as Daniel sat down. She put her hands on her hips and wavered her dagger at the boys. "Yes?" She sneered, feeling sharp from the angry and sorrowful rhythm of Sweeney's voice as he sang, "No Place Like London ". Josh fiddled with the chains on the side of his baggy cargo pants. Daniel looked up. His eyes had a dark sadness and his expression was as if all his hopes and dreams had been crushed. Which they probably had. "Daniel," she shut her eyes and sighed, "What? I'm trying to pack." She threw her dagger into the bag. "I'm worried about dad." He said in monotone. "What about you?" "Well what the hell do you think?" She snapped. She regained her composure. "I'm sorry, Danny. I... I'm okay." Daniel sat up and shoved his hands into the pocket of his grey hoodie. He walked out without saying a word. "Danny?" She called. "Danny!" He didn't come back. Josh got up from leaning against the bedpost. "Oh not you, ''too." He stopped and sighed, rubbing his hand on the shaved part of his blonde-mohalk hair. "Jess..." He sighed again. "He's a little sensitive." "And you don't think I am too?" She shot at him. She snatched her iPod from the dock. She didn't need angry murder-crazed music to be mad. Her emotional fuel was all-natural. Josh put his hands up defensivly. "Whoa, I never implied that-" "You kinda did." She interupted. She cut him off with an angry glare. NOT DONE Category:TheWiseOne